Dark Little Flower
by Maddening Dreams
Summary: Victor's closes relative, Iris Frankenstein, is coming to New Holland to say with him and his family. She's a little odd and different from the usual science kid on the block, but the odd girl has a little secret. (Yeah I know it sucks not great at summaries. Please read and review.)
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the front seat of my father's car with my hands on my lap, my back straight and my head held high with a stern glare right on my face. My father had the same expression on his face grasping the steering wheel ever so tightly his jaw clenched. The air was tense filled with anger and confusion from me. I looked over at my father and gave a small sigh letting my shoulders fall and my head slightly drooping.

"I still don't understand why I have to leave…"

My father gave a small frustrated sigh but giving a small sad frown.

"No school wanted to take you in dear. Kept saying your record is very well known for your… "creative arts". So you will be living with aunt and uncle to go to New Holland High till I can find a school that will take you in. Don't worry, you have your cousin Victor. Do you remember him dear?"

I gave a small shrug. Its been a many years since I have even seen my beloved cousin. I gave a small smile though, I still call him when given the chance, telling me his crazy adventure with Sparky and the other undead pets.

"Yeah, we still talk."

"Good, maybe he can help you make some new friends and make you right at home. Won't that be nice?"

"Yeah I guess… it would be nice to have friends…"

My father glanced at me at the corner of his eye and gave a small smile. I smiled back but drop my gaze back at my hands

"And if you behave you may get a new kitten."

My head shot up in surprise. I once had a cat who been with me been since birth but she died when I turned thirteen, now sixteen almost seventeen old Junior in highschool still no pet. Which theres not much to complain its hard to get a new pet when you are practically raised with a loyal pet at your side since birth. But since I started high school again I'm basically a loner with people always picking on me, I wouldn't mind a new companion.

"Really?" I asked softly.

"As long as you behave yourself young lady. If you can stay in the school for at least a full semester with no calls from the principal, teachers or you aunt and uncle then yes you may have a new pet. Deal?"

"Deal." I replied with no hesitation.

Father nod as well not taking his eyes off the road. I just hope my life in my new home is better than my last.

~New Holland~

"Dear is the guest room ready for Iris?" Susan Frankenstein asked her husband Ben Frankenstein.

"Yep, everything is prepared for when she arrives. I can't believe it's been ten years since we've seen her. I wonder how much has changed." Ben said with a thoughtful look.

"We'll see when she gets here dear. Victor was so excited to hear that she was coming, I'm so glad that he still talks to her even after all these years. Your brother said that Lavender has been ignoring her own sister! That just so sad." Susan said with a small frown.

Ben wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder and gave a small frown as well.

"They have been having their ups and downs for years dear. From what Lewis said Lavender only cares about social life instead of her own sister. Heck Lavender went far enough saying she has no sister all."

Susan gave a small gasp.

"Then why doesn't he send Lavender here instead? Maybe we can straighten her out."

"That's what I said. But Lewis said that Iris couldn't get into any school since her… little incident from last year happen. So he saw it fit better for Iris to come here instead. Hoping a new environment might do her some good too, maybe even open her up a little bit make some friends. Don't worry he said he will deal with Lavender when he returns home."

Susan and Ben said nothing else but stared at the comfortable guest room that will used by their niece. They had cleaned it out wanting Iris to place her own nicknacks inside to make her feel right home hopefully. Victor had even helped out by placing out some gifts he always wanted to give her but never given the chance (or had the money to do it). Most of the gifts are paintings of ballerinas in dark forest either dancing around or giving a certain pose. Others were either paintings of Norse, Egyptian, Greek or Roman Gods. There is even a little book shelf on the side of the wall filled with horror, science fiction, syfy, drama and mystery genre of books.

Lewis Frankenstein said they will bring some things that Iris wanted to bring so she she has something to do if she had the free time. They had agreed to it wondering what their niece will bring.

"Is the guest room ready?" A slight deep voice asked. The couple turned and smiled at their son, Victor. Victor didn't really change much the only thing that really change was his height. He wore a loose button of shirt and a pair of black pants. Right beside him was Sparky looking rather old but happily wagging his stitched tail.

"Yep and Iris should be here any minute. Are you excited to see her again?"

Victor gave a small smile.

"Yeah. I sometimes forget we're cousins. Feels like we're siblings or best friends since we get each other." Sparky gave a bark at Victor making him chuckle.

"Other than you Sparks." Sparky gave a happy bark.

The family gave a small laugh enjoying the moment they were having.

`*Knock* Knock*

The family perked at this with Sparky barking and running in circles.

"I got it!" Victor said happily. Victor ran out of the hallway to the door with his mother giggling and his father shaking his head with a smile on his face. When Victor hit the last step of the staircase step he fixed his hair and shirt trying to look presentable to his uncle and cousin. When he got near the door he open it to see a man that looked exactly identical like his father but with a five o'clock shadow some silver going in his slick black hair from age. The man smiled at seeing Victor and his eyes wide with surprise.

"Victor?"

Victor can only smile at his Uncle Lewis with a small nod. Lewis gave a small laugh and open his arms embracing his nephew.

"Oh you have grown so much since the last time I saw you!"

Lewis pulled back seeing that Victor was giving small smile.

"It's good to see you too Uncle Lewis. How are you?"

"So far alright so far my boy. How have you been?"

"I've been good."

"Hello Lewis."

Both Victor and Lewis turn to see Ben and Susan with warm smiles on their faces as well.

"Well isn't it my brother and his lovely wife how are you two?"

"We're just fine Lewis. Now wheres my favorite niece at?" Susan asked with excitement in her voice looking over her brother-in-law's body. Lewis couldn't help but chuckle slightly happy to see that his brother's family is excited to have Iris in their home.

"She fell asleep in the car. I didn't have the heart to wake her just yet…" Lewis looked over to see his daughter's head leaning on the window sleeping ever so peacefully. A hand grasped his shoulder giving a small squeeze, Lewis glanced at the hand and to see who it was connected to. Only to see Victor give a warm smile.

"Don't worry Uncle. We'll take care of her, some of my friends are excited to see her. I'll try to help her in anyway possible."

Lewis looked back to his daughter and sighed.

"I know you will be there for her my boy. I just worry for her." Lewis walked away from his nephew to wake his young daughter up.

When he got near the door he looked at his daughter once more time. She has long blood red hair that went down to her bum making her pale skin even more pale and her hair even more red. Her round face flawless yet so tired looking with slight bags under her narrowed eyes. She was slightly thin with a pear shape body, not a sick or stress thin but a healthy thin. Lewis couldn't help but chuckle at his daughter's choice of clothing. She wore a long sleeve shirt, the toros part being black and purple stripes while the sleeves being purple that had been rolled up to her shirt tucked in black waist shorts with black suspenders on. She wore purple tights with black wide fit lace up wedge shoes, or whatever his daughter called it. On her hands she wore fingerless gloves with silver rings around her fingers.

He shook his head and lightly tapped the glass to wake her. Iris gave a small groan but looked up and blinked several times glancing around noticing she was in the car and no one in the drivers seat. Looking up at the window her father looked down at her with a small smile. He looked at hers eyes, her beautiful blue eyes the reason why they named her Iris in the first place. She glanced around for another second and realize they were at her cousins home. Her father stepped away from the door as she plunged it right open forgetting she was wearing a seatbelt she tried to get out of the car only to be forced back in.

"You forgot your seatbelt, dear." Lewis said with a smirk.

Her daughter gave a small cough and tried her best not to give her father the finger.

"No? Really? I haven't notice." Iris said rather sarcastically.

Her father chuckled and helped out of the car removing the seat belt first. As she finally got out of the car she was grabbed in a tight loving hug by her aunt.

"Oh my lord! Iris you have grown so beautiful! And you grew out your hair! Oh my you look so much like your mother." Iris blinked several times in slight shock of what just happen. She soon smiled ever so softly and embrace her aunt as well.

"Hello Aunty Susan. I'm alright thank you. And you?"

"Oh well enough. Just excited to have another girl in the house." Susan replied with much joy in her tone. Iris just gave a small chuckle at this.

"Well isn't it lil Iris. How about a hug for Uncle Ben?" She turned around to see her father's twin. Rolling her eyes she hug the man as well.

"Hello to you too Uncle Ben. How are you?" She asked as she pulled back from the embrace

"I'm well dear. And you?"

"I've been okay." Ben gave nod, but knowingly she was giving half the truth to him but let it go knowing his niece hasn't been her best.

"Can I get a hug from my favorite cousin?" Iris' eyes widen in surprise by the sound of the voice. Whipping her head around she notice Victor. Without a second thought she practically threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck, without realizing she even threw her own weight on him in surprise he fell backwards.

"Ow… hello to you too Iris." Victor said with a wince.

Iris didn't say anything, only wincing herself she used her hand to protect Victors head from the driveway.

"Hey… okay not one of my best ideas in the world." Iris hissed out slowly removing herself from her cousin and rolled over in her back. Without a warning Sparky decided to join in on the family welcoming giving slobbery kisses all over her face. The young teen gave a small giggle.

"Sparky! I miss you too sweetie but please stop licking my face!" Iris sat up looking at Sparky. She gave a warm smile but soon dropped when she got a better look at the dog. Lewis starred eye wide of Sparky in shock. He had heard the tale from his brother and daughter what happen to the poor dog but seeing for real was a bit of a shocker. The family held their breath wondering how the relative would react.

"You know, when you said you brought Sparky back I didn't think you made him looking like a stuff animal dog with so many patches." Iris said rather bluntly getting a good look at Sparky with curious eyes. Lewis moved forward to get a better look at the old dog as well. Sparky gave bark getting some attention. Lewis couldn't help but chuckle.

"Can't help but agree with you dear. But it still Sparky." Lewis said with a smile.

Victor let out his breath that he had been holding in since Sparky appeared. Even though he told his cousin he really didn't know how she would react to it in person. Lewis and Iris didn't find it frighten or disturbing at all, they would have wanted to do the same as well if there love ones had passed away. Lavender is another story though, she would have freaked out and would have said so many unkindly things about it.

Victor stood up from the ground and helped Iris up to her feet as well making Sparky fall from her lap. She brushed herself off making sure no dirt was shown on her black shorts. Glancing around finally she got a good view around the neighborhood. Everything looked rather nice, green lawns, rose bushes almost on every lawn, well except for the one next door only to have more various flowers and bushes. Everything look rather friendly, almost 1950 styles in New Holland. She couldn't help but smile seeing how she like old and new things in life, being in a new home might not be so bad after all.

"Is there anything you need to bring in the house dear?" Susan asked after some time of silence.

Iris gave a small nod and went to the car and opening the trunk. In the back was some boxes of clothes, books, 3 different guitar cases, a banjo case, some records, a big 80's stereo and a record player. Grabbing the boxes first she placed them on the sidewalk then her beloved beatbox, record player and guitars. She could tell her her aunt and uncle were rather surprised by this, having such older music unlike most teens they would just be carrying a Ipod of a sort to hold their music. Iris is one of those teens but rather like old fashion as well.

"Now where on earth did you get a stereo at?" Susan ask as she bent down to grab one of the boxes.

"One of my friends families has a whole collection of these things. He gave me one for my birthday because he knows how much I love these things." Iris said easily with sad smile.

"You know Jason still wants to talk to you. So does Mia and Jax." Lewis said softly to his daughter. Iris gave a small nod. Victor stared at his cousin, remembering those three name are some of the closest friends she has. But three? She had a little bit more friends from what he could remember. He let it go when he notice she looked rather sad of hearing the names. Victor picked up the boxes filled with clothes knowing his cousin won't anyone near her "precious babies".

"I'll show you to your room if you like." Victor said with a small grin. Iris glanced up holding her stereo in her hands, glancing over at her father trying to see if it was okay. If it was really happening. Lewis gave a small nod to the house with a look with much pain to see his daughter leaving him. Iris gave a small nod and walked over to Victor and followed him in the house. No, her new home.

**Authors Note: Hello! My first Frankenweenie fanfic! I really love Tim Burton movies and this one was cute not to do a fanfic on! I really don't know how you guys will feel about an OC being in Frankenweenie but I read Frankenstein by Mary Shelley and saw that Victor had a cousin and that they were close (I am not doing incest people just no) and I just thought this story up. I might not work on this much because I am currently working on another fanfic How to train your Mage on HTTYD. So that has my most attention right now but I have had this on my computer for a while now and well I'm just going to post this if you guys like it great I will work on it a bit more. If you don't well okay. **

**Review and Fave.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated T for Iris's swearing.**

It took a few hours but Iris was now settled in. Lewis had helped her unpack but after an hour he left with much sorrow to leave his youngest daughter behind. Iris didn't say much more after he left she stayed in her room just looking around feeling nothing but nervousness for the next few weeks to come. Just thinking about going to a new school with people she had never met slightly frighten her but also relieved knowing no one knows her. Its rather confusing but she didn't bother much of it.

"Seems like someone is thinking rather hard." A soft said breaking out from her trance. Iris gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah… its just so… odd I guess. Living in a new home that not in a city without my dad and sister… It just feels…" Iris trailed off not knowing what to say to her cousin.

Victor gazed at her, with a small sad smile. "It might be better here. The place is quite, way to quite I might say. Not much has happen since the whole bringing the dead to life and all. Maybe you can change that."

Iris gave a small smirk at thought of bring hell into the quiet town but shook her head.

"Sorry Victor, promise my dad I'll behave while I'm here. Besides I think your neighbor is already suspicious of me."

Victor chuckled, she was right earlier Burgermeister and Elsa had come over to see what all the "ruckus" was all about. They had met Iris who didn't really know how to react to them. Elsa seem pretty nice and all but her uncle… Iris can already tell that he didn't like her.

Victor sat on his cousin bed and gave a small grin at her.

"Yeah, that's the Mayor of the town. He wants to know everything going on to make sure everything is… perfect I guess."

Iris shook her head at this.

"So seeing a china doll with blood red hair going to ruin that certain perfection?" Iris asked with a grin. Victor gave a laugh.

"You? A china doll? If anything you would punch someone for even calling you that."

Iris laughed as well knowing that is true. Leaning against her cousin she still had her grin on pale pink lips. They both sat there in silence, it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. It felt relaxing.

"Are you excited for school tomorrow?" Victor asked softly.

Iris gave a small shrug.

"I don't know what to feel Victor. I feel happy that no one knows of me but also nervous what people will think of me or just avoid me because… my little hobbies."

"Hey, your hobbies aren't a bother here. People might surprise you, besides there a bunch of us that does a different thing. Heck I brought my dog back to life, so your hobby might not even be a bother to anyone."

Iris looked up at her cousin looking him the eye to see if he was speaking the truth. Seeing he was sincere she smiled.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I'm just nervous is all. Soooo what are the kids like? Any female dogs or butt heads I should worry about?" Victor just shook his head at his cousins choice of words. Victor knows that his cousin has colorful language that can make even a sailor blush but since she is in a home with an aunt who really hates cursing and an uncle who will hit you with a newspaper for saying such words.

"Well… To be honest I have no clue. The only people who I usually see and hang out are Elsa, Edgar, Toshiaki, Bob, Weird girl and Nassor." Victor listed out the names of kids who joined him bring the dead back to life, well minus Elsa (who was only singing at the time when everything went to hell) and Bob who only made sea monkey be huge and vicious little monsters. Iris just gave a small nod at the name thinking on what to do.

"Who do you mostly hang out with?" Iris asked looking up at her cousin.

"Elsa and Edgar." Victor answered.

Iris looked at her cousin in shock. She may not ask about his friendships with people because they way he spoke of the other names on the phone she simply assumed that they are all friends only to be proven wrong.

"May ask why not hang out with the others?"

"Toshiaski and I can get along at time but he is very competitive and likes to beat me at what he calls "my own game". It just gets annoying to be honest." Victor said sheepishly. Iris merely shrug wanting him to continue.

"Bob… he's a nice you might get along with him. He's agreeable to everything so its hard to keep a conversation in a debate of certain things. He's nice but you know I get when I'm in a conversation so I don't really hang out with him much. But I do help him a lot with his studies so I guess you can say we are good acceptance."

"Soo he's a sweetie that gets mostly B's and C's in class mostly into fun and not really in brainy kinda stuff like you?" Iris asked. Victor chuckled how easily his cousin can pick stuff up.

"Yep that pretty much sums it up. Okay um WeirdGirl."

"Doesn't the poor dear have an actual name Victor? That nickname seems rather rude and impolite."

"Sorry… its been stuck to her for years when she still had…. Mr. Whiskers." Victor shudder at the name of hybrid cat that once almost killed him, Elsa and Sparky. Iris grimaced remembering the story of the poor cat.

"What's her name?" Iris asked trying to bring out of those haunted nightmare.

"It's Anne Chambers. Yeah her name is Anne. I just… I want to be friends with her because I know what it feels like to lose your best friend. But she… she sometimes scares me Iris. Her cat supposedly saw the future from its poo and it almost killed. Anne distance herself from a lot of people because she blames herself there were times she felt so lonely I found her in the park crying being picked on. Edgar, Elsa and I try to help her but she can see Elsa and I still have bad memories of her cat so she ran. I just… I just know what I can for her." Victor spoke all this like it was a confession in church for a priest to hear.

Iris looked at her cousin with slight concern. She thought for a moment and smile. "Maybe I can help her," Iris began turning to her cousin once more, "I know what she is going through if theres another person who's going through it maybe she will bond with me more easily. Besides I don't know her sins thats well so it might be good to meet someone who knows nothing."

"But Iris, you do know. I told you remember?" Victor asked confusingly. Iris rolled her eyes.

"Cuz, you told me what happen. But I wasn't **there** to see it first hand to feel any experience you went through. So I pretty much don't know how it felt or look like. I only heard it from your side of the story. So I really don't know what happen Victor." Iris pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Victor just looked at his cousin in surprise. In a surprising way she was right, she wasn't there to experience what happen with the animals coming to life or somehow changing them into mutated monsters. Iris didn't see the horrors that haunted peoples dream for many nights.

"You're right." Victor said in awe looking at his cousin in surprise. Iris gave a smug little look crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just because I'm not a genius like you my beloved cousin doesn't mean I'm smart in my own way."

Victor rolled his eyes and shoved her off the bed making her burst in fits of hysterical giggles. Victor join in the laughter as well and Sparky jumping around barking at the two. After they had calm down Iris laid comfortably on the floor smiling at nothing. They both seem at peace for a bit, Sparky laid his head on Iris' stomach just relaxing like the cousins.

"Sooo what's Nassor guy about?" Iris asked breaking the silence. Victor thought for a moment and gave this very odd look.

"He's… dark. He pretty much doom and gloom in life."

"Victor, that makes no sense dear." Iris voice held much confusion.

"What do you mean?" Victor asked.

"Why does the kid see things like that? Give more explanation hun."

Victor put more thought in Nassor, he never really talk to the kid. Only Toshiaki ever talk to him and at rare time Bob and Edgar that would talk to him.

"I don't know. You will need to ask Edgar or Toshiaki or meet him yourself. The guy just doesn't really get along with people."

"Huh a tough nut?" Iris asked.

"Well, now that I think about it, yes."

Silence met them once again.

"So you like anyone?" Iris asked with much mischief in her tone. Victor gave a small groan, giving a small kick at her foot to shut up her giggles.

xxx

Iris sighed, today was the day for a new school. She is currently two weeks behind on school since no school would let her regester back home thankfully Victor would catch her up on any class work that she would need to do. She gave a small snort hating the idea of being behind on class work.

"Iris breakfast is ready!" Susan Frankenstein yelled out.

"Coming!"

The teen walked down stairs thinking what to bring with her to school.

"Iris you look lovely!" Susan gushed seeing her niece.

Iris looked confuse and looked at her outfit. She wore a winter blue loose top that shows a bit of shoulders. It was neatly tucked into an ash color waist skirt with a strange black texture running around it, at the hem the skirt white lace pattern and around her waist where the belt wrapped around her was another white lace pattern, she also wore black short underneath. She wore stripe soft silver and with a very light wax white color that look more like a yellow tights. Her choice of color clothing was very soft that match ever so well but also strange since her hair is bright red.

"I guess…" Iris said with much doubt. She would usually wore black waist shorts with suspenders but her aunt told her to make a good impression so she took out one of her rare skirts she forgot she had. Iris gave another sigh and sat down eating her aunts homemade waffles. Iris would usually enjoy her aunts cooking but today she just felt nervous about everything.

Susan must have notice because she sat next to her niece gently pushing the red loose hairs behind Iris's ears.

"Don't be nervous sweetie. Victor will be right at your side just smile politely and do your best."

"What if they heard what happen back at home?" Iris asked softly feeling dread at the thought of that.

Susan smiled sadly at her niece. "Sweet heart no one knows about it except your uncle, your cousin and I. If anyone gives you any trouble just go to the teacher and if they don't do anything then come to your uncle, your cousin or I because I promise I will bring hell onto them." Susan said sweetly but with a determin voice. Iris stared at her aunt in shock, she had never heard her aunt Susan curse.

Iris gave a small grin at her aunt and nodded.

"Good now finish up Victor is going to drive you to school."

"Hey where is he anyways?" Iris asked as she began to eat.

"He's in the backyard playing a bit with Sparky. He has been ready for a while just waiting on you dear. Iris don't shovel your food down! You're not going to be late!" Susan scolded when her niece started to panic and began to eat quickly.

"Sorry Aunt Susan. Just freaking out."

"Well I can see that but it doesn't mean you should shovel it down."

Iris just sighed and finished breakfast. After she was finish she went back upstairs and got her wedge shoes on she wore yesterday. After that she went to the bathroom and started to apply some makeup. Most black eyeliner with coral green eye shadow (its pretty much a blue green thats almost a pastel or neon color depending how you see it) and frost blue lipstick. Again it was strange but it somehow fit her perfectly. It wasn't a lot and it wasn't dark so it didn't make her look like a clown. The eyeshadow and eyeliner made her light blue eyes pop.

The blue lipstick… eh she just likes the color.

"Looks like you are bring hell to school in a different way."

Iris looked up to see Victor giving her one of his sleepy like grins. Iris tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Iris asked.

Victor chuckled and pointed at her choice of clothing.

"Everyone at schools tries to look professional and try not to show a lot of color. You my dear cousin have a lot of rather interesting colors that clash together in a very interesting way."

Most girls would start freaking out and feeling nervous but Iris looked rather shock and annoyed.

"Wow thats just stupid. Why do they do that?" Iris asked giving this very screwed look just thinking of boring colors.

"To prove they are better than everyone else? I don't know cuz. You, Anne and sometimes Elsa will be the only ones who will be only wearing such bright colors. I just like my black jeans and suspenders so stop giving me that look!"

Iris had given him a pointed look seeing he was wearing black shiny shoes, black jeans with suspenders and a white button up top.

"Fine… But any of those jerks say one god damn word I will personally give them hell." Iris promised. Victor smiled at his cousins threat/promise knowing she will go with it at the end.

When it was time to go Iris had her book back dangling on her back with her big buckley teal headphones that connected to her walkman, thats right she has a freaking A WALKMAN PEOPLE! (AN: if you have no clue what thats is go on google and look it up… god I feel so old knowing this stuff and I turned 18 just like 2 weeks ago!)

When they got outside Iris was surprise to see Victor get in a 1959 blue mercedes (I'm not a car person so I want talk about it so much). She shrugged it off getting in the car.

"You ready?" Victor asked his cousin as he back out in the driveway. Iris gave a unladylike snort.

"Fuck no." Iris smirked making Victor chuckle at his cousin's choice of words.

"Well to bad then. We are off."

Iris gave a small laugh.

When they got at the school Iris was cursing like a sailor under her breath. This is most likely time she would be nervous.

"Iris calm down. If people see you cursing out like no tomorrow they will think you're a delinquent."

"Well fuck! This utter bull shit if you ask me! I mean come they can't just judge me for swearing like a fucking sailor!" Iris whispered.

Victor rolled his eyes but frown seeing his cousin was freaking out. He placed a hand on her head calming brushing her hair out of her face. Iris head whipped to his direction

"Iris, calm down alright? I'll be here for you so no worries. Besides remember what my mom said. She will give anyone hell if they hurt you." Victor said slowly like talking to a five year old.

Iris seemed to calm down and took a shaky breath and said,

"Alright. Lets bring some hell to this school."

**AN: A new chapter! Took a little longer but I had finals to do so dory for those who have an interest in the story that it took too long! Oh since I'm not that great at explaining outfits (I need to be there in person to actually explain something) I have a drawing I did and the ling is on my page if you wish to get the visual look.**

**And to my first reviewer**

**coteusher: (I apologies I'm not really good with spanish and I sometimes don't trust translator for english to spanish because it sometimes messes it up for me, again I apologies) I'm glad you love the story and since you wanted an update I am dedicating this chapter to you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Fave, Review and all that good stuff!**


End file.
